Life As We Know It Now
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: A little song fic on how InuYasha pictures his life story.


Oi! This is a song fic a finished a few days ago. I don't really think it's that good but i thought some of u might want to read it. My friend said it was fine but she says that for all my fanfics. Well read and enjoy! oh and this song is by Good Charlotte so i don't own it and i don't own InuYasha.)

**Life As We Know It Now**

Do you have the life you want?

**_You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life. And where do you go with no destination, no map to guide you Wouldn't you know That it doesn't matter; we all end up the same_**

Yeah… life sucks… Or at least it did for me until she came. How would you like to be an outcast? Something that's a curse to the very being of humanity. Something that's hated and feared by all. That's the way my life was.

_**These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between These are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem You came in this world, and you go out just the same Today could be the best day of your life**_

Born from two kinds, a half-breed, a hanyou… A shame to those blood related and a curse to those I love and care for. I loved my mother… I'm sure I'd have loved my father too if I'd known him. But now they're both gone… Then there's Kikyo… In my search to become a full-demon, my sights settled on the power of the Shikon No Tama and its keeper was the powerful priestess Kikyo.

**_And money talks, in this world That's what idiots would say But now you'll find out, that this world is an idiots parade Before you, you've got questions and you want answers But now your old, cold covered in blood, right back to where you started from_**

She never tried to kill me and I never tried to kill her. She said we were the same, but I just threw it back in her face. But when she said that her face was sad and alone and it stuck to my mind. No matter how what I did she was always in my head and that's when I relived that I… loved her. I promised t become human for her, but I the end she pinned me to a tree with her arrow and died from a wound. Fifty years passed and I woke to find her reincarnation. She freed me to save herself and the other villagers. Of course I tried to take the jewel that head some how been in her body and had a stupid cursed rosary put on me. Now all the stupid wench has to do is say _sit_ and I fall to my face like a dog.

**_These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between These are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem You come in this world, and you go out just the same Today could be the worst day of your life_**

To add to the wench getting the jewel she shatters it by _accident_ and the pieces go flying off! So now I have to work with her to find the shards. As we travel we find a kitsune brat named Shippo. Soon after a troll witch revives Kikyo as a clay doll that steals part of Kagome's sole. (The wench's name is Kagome…) Then we met Miroku. He's a perverted monk with a cursed hell hole in his right hand that a demon gave his grandfather and it's been passed down the generations. We met that demon and find out he tricked Kikyo and I into betraying each other. Sango, a demon exterminator, and her cat demon Kirara join us to get revenge on Naraku because he slaughtered her entire village and is controlling her brother. All this is confusing but all-in-all, I have a life now. I'm not an outcast, I have fiends, and a shit head half-brother, but who care about him.

**_These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between These are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem You come into this world, and you go out just the same_**

Kagome… I've spent so much time with her. I've found out about her life, secrets, and…loves… I used to think she was just like Kikyo, but I was wrong. They don't even come close. Kikyo is cold and bitter and was when she was alive, but Kagome is happy and cheerful. Every thing is happy around her. They may look alike ( a little), but Kagome is a person any one could like. I can't stop the feelings anymore. I… I love Kagome… I love Kagome! I can't stand being away from her at all. She's my life now. Everything I live for. To protect, to care for, but I can't show her or tell her I love her.. Not yet! I have to kill Naraku and revenge Kikyo so she can rest in peace in hell without me. It's to dangerous now…

**_Today could be the best day of, today could be the worst day of, today could be the last day of your life_**

I want her to be happy because if something happen she wouldn't be able to move on. If she doesn't know she'll be happy with someone else that she deserves. Someone better then me….

**_It's your life!_**

I want her to have a life…

**_Your life…_**

My life is complete when I know she's happy. I'll love her no matter what because she'll have a better life. A life better then the life I know…

( Do u think it's okay? Give me your reviews as answers or just e-mail me. My s/n's on my profile. I'll put another fanfic up as soon as i'm done typing it!

Ja ne!


End file.
